1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for positioning the sockets for swimming pool ladders properly in the deck before the concrete of the deck is placed, to allow for the concrete to cure around them without the possibility of their being disturbed.
2. The Prior Art
In the past, in order to position the sockets of swimming pool ladders properly, it has been the general practice to use the ladder itself as a positioning arrangement. This has a number of disadvantages. One of these is that the positioning of the sockets is difficult unless the ladder is already present on the job at the time the deck is poured. If the ladder is accidentally struck, or if someone uses it to try to climb from the pool, before the concrete of the deck is cured, there is a likelihood that the sockets will be loosened and that the ladder, when the concrete is cured, will be loose and cannot be made fully secure again.